Once Upon A Time
by babyniknak713
Summary: this is a book made from my imagination. i based the story off of a crossover of The Harry Potter series and The Parent Trap. the two main characters are Ema Granger and Jewel Stone, i hope you like it.


Prologue:

Once upon a time, there were two girls, named Ema Granger and Jewel Stone.

Ema was the most popular girl at Snowy Brook Junior High School, everyone either wanted to be with her, or just plain be her. Her long, wavy light brown hair was lightly highlighted with a golden blonde tint. Her brand new white fashion, girlie dress looked great with her new black chopped boots. Just to top it off, but not going over the edge, she wore a gray hat and on the back of the hat, her name was studded in rhinestones. She was 7th grade prom queen and the most wanted to be dated in the 6th grade year book. She was one amazing girl, but what she didn't know is that she had a sister, a twin to be exact.

Jewel was the new girl from Paris, France. She didn't know anyone at all, but everyone thought she was super cute at Snowy Brook Junior High School anyway. She lightly curled her sugar blonde hair, was lightly tinted strawberry blonde. She wore an off-white long sleeve dress- shirt, revealing a light pink tank top underneath. With a brown belt, with a solid gold buckle, she did look positively cute. She wore Capri jeans on, it just brought out her light bluish- purplish eyes. With her white high heels to top it off, she looked just like she came from her very own Paris fashion show. Plus she always had her pure white bag that her mother gave her.

The girls come from completely different homes as well. They grew up with very different pasts.

Ema had a full family, a mom, a dad, and her. They also had a Jack Russell Terrier named Champ. Her parents both worked in the music business and are always home by the time she comes home from whatever she did that day. Her mom cooks the meals, washes the clothes, and walks Champ. Her dad works around the house, trains Champ for his races, and helps Ema with homework. Champ is a competitive show dog. He competes in agility courses and only wins gold medals. They are a very close family, if Ema has a problem she can always go to her mom or dad for help.

Jewel, on the other hand, doesn't even know her family; she lives with her step-mother and her step-sister. Jewel's mother died when she was one year old; actually she died the day after Jewel's first birthday. When her father remarried, she met her new step-mother, Stonina, and her new step-sister Gem. Then when her father got a mysterious illness when she was 12, he died. Then Stonina moved the girls here, to "start over". Jewel does everything around the house, and the others do nothing but eat, and eat and eat. They also have a ginger cat, named Mistletoe. Mistletoe only listens to Jewel, because Jewel is the only one who takes care of her.

Chapter 1- The First Day

Today is Thursday, March 10, but more importantly it is Jewel Stone's first day at Snowy Brook Junior High School. She walked slowly around the giant oak tree, which blocked her view of the school.

_Okay,_ she thought,_ this is it. This is going to be my new school. Well then again, I'm only going to be here for one year. I can be anyone I want to be, but I think I'm just going to be me. _Jewel took a deep breath, and then continued to walk.

When she turned the corner of Mable Broadway, and then she saw all the people, all the amazing people. _OMG! They all look like high and mighty tyrants. Oh look at us, with our fancy clothes, perfect bodies, and pasteurized faces. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb… oh well!_

Since she didn't know anyone to talk to, she just walked into the school. All the kids in grades 6-8 saw her, most were impressed with the cute French girl, others not so much.

"Hey, you," said a voice from the crowd, Jewel turned around, and then looked both ways._ Oh god… what did I do. Did I step on someone one's favorite floor tile._ Then from inside the most popular group of kids, Ema's best friend Lianne emerges.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. You new here," she said. Jewel nodded, and looked around for Gem. _Gem, Gem, I could really use you now. Oh boy, where is she? Great I'm alone… well isn't this just great. I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die! _

When Ema comes to see what her friend was doing, she saw something very familiar about this girl. _Oh great, another girl, is she going to say I'm annoying her friend or something? Or maybe this tile I'm standing on belongs to her. _Jewel looked down at the floor tile. _Nope, no name… well maybe it hasn't been engraved yet._

"Lianne, who is this," Ema said as she put her elbow on Lianne's shoulder. Ema raised her right eye brow, and then she looked back in forth from Lianne and the new girl. _Interiagition. She looks kind of nice, well nicer._

"That's what I want to know, who are you?" Lianne was trying to figure out Jewel, without Jewel even saying anything.

"Hi, I… I'm Jewel Stone. I'm…. I'm new here. Do… do you know where Gem Connor is?"

"Yeah. What is it to you," Lianne said, as she looked at Ema,

"Em, can you believe this girl wants to know where Gem is, hah. That's really funny. I mean, no one likes Gem…. So Miss Jewel, why do you want to see Miss Gem?"

_I feel like I just did a crime or something, I'm being interrogated._ "Listen, I just need to find her okay, so if you could just tell me where she is, that would be great. Then I can leave and I can stop bothering you guys," Jewel was feeling very uncomfortable.

Ema felt bad for the girl, "Um, Gem is in room D185. By the way, I'm Ema Granger, nice to meet you."

"Thank you. Oh and why doesn't anyone like Gem anyway?" _Great… I'm going to at least know one person who doesn't hate me. _

Ema sighed, "Well, you see, Gem is well, how do I say this?"

"Just say it I don't care."_ It's probably that she is really mean to everyone… no wonder why she never has friends over._

"She's mean. Really, really mean. To everyone… even the people that are supposed to be friends with her."

_Knew it! _"That's why people don't like her….. I knew that. I live with her. I know she's mean." As Jewel started to walk away, she waved good bye to Ema and Lianne. _Gee… Gem can't even fit in with people she has known for a lifetime. _When she knew they were out of ear shot she said, "Wow! That Lianne girl was like up my butt. The Ema girl was nice, but something looks kind of familiar about her. Oh yeah, Gem, there you are."

Gem looked the least bit happy to see Jewel. "Jeweliana wonders seeing you here." Jewel looked at her with a confused look. _Oh great, she's in a good mood… torture is coming my way…_

"We go to the same school now remember. Anyway… Do you know where the drama club is?" Jewel said as she looked around.

"No, I don't. I'm not some sort of drama nerd… like you."_ Oh, that hurt so much, NOT!_

"I'm not a drama nerd! I'm an actress, totally different."_ Shut down, Gem, you've just been shut down!_

"Is not, Jewel, face it you are such a goody too shoes."_ Is she trying to get my wand up her nose?_ I grab my wand in my back pocket but don't take it out._ Too many people are around… I'll zap her later._

"I am not," Jewel looked to the ground, and then felt a tap on her shoulder. _Goody too shoes my butt, uh what was that? _She turned around. It was Ema. "Hi Ema, uh, what do you want?"_ Oh it's her…_

"Um, I, uh, I wasn't eavesdropping, but I overheard you asking Gem… where the drama club was. It's down the hall, take a left, go down the stairs, go through the big arch, and then look for the door that says D.C."_ I wonder if she'd mind repeating that… what came after the stairs?_

"Um, thanks. I guess." Gem snickered at the thought of her step-sister ever becoming popular. _Ugh, just wait until your mom learns you don't have any real friends!_

"No problem, I guess I'll see you there." Ema said, as she walked away._ Wonder if she's any good._

Jewel waved goodbye to Gem, then started to walk away. _Bye, little miss devil._ She followed Ema's directions, after she took the left, she almost ran a kid over. "Oo, gosh sorry. I… I didn't see you there."_ Man… I gotta watch where im going!_

The kid grabbed his book from the floor and laughed. "Eha, it's okay, don't get yourself all worked up." He looked up, and was almost stunned. "Ema?"_ No, I'm not Ema… do I look like an Ema?_

"Who? My name is Jewel, Jewel Stone. You are?" _Yeah, Jewel is my name, awesomeness is my game! Go Jewel, go Jewel!_

"I'm Kevin Dr-… um Fox. Kevin Fox. You look a lot like someone, I once knew."_ Haha… that kid doesn't even know his own name. Or he is hiding something? One or the other. _

Jewel rolled her eyes, "Yeah? You must mean Ema. Some girl back there named Chrissie, said we looked alike too. I don't even know Ema, she's a complete stranger."_ But you and Chrissie are right; there is something very familiar about Ema to me._

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you too, Jewel. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."_ Man, he's really cute!_

"Maybe." _I sure hope so…_

Kevin turned his head, to look to his right, "V-… I mean Donnie." The new boy, winked at Kevin._ Donnie? Man this kid is weird; he doesn't know his friend's name… wow!_

"Hi, Kevin. Uh, who's this?" Donnie looked at Kevin, with a suspicious look. _How do I look?_ Jewel looks at herself up and down, then back at the boys. _Pweh, I'm good. _

Kevin nodded, "This is Jewel."_ Yes, he remembered my name! I'm so in!_

Jewel nodded, "I going though, so uh, bye Kevin. Donnie." She walked away slowly, so she could hear his conversation with Donnie._ They seem so cool, and cute. _

"Dude, is that one of them?" Donnie said, looking very excited.

"Yes, but we must find the other one. Let's go." Kevin grabbed Donnie's upper arm, and pulled him in the opposite direction. _What do they mean one of them? That doesn't make sense._ Jewel turned around to continue walking but in front of her were two feet, which were not connected to her body.

"Snooping?"_ Red alert! Red alert! I've been caught!_

Jewel looked up. It was Ema. _Oh, it's just Ema._

"No, well not really. Do you know them?"_ I probably should have changed the subject. Oh well!_

"Um, those two… no. On your way to the drama club?"_ Yes, I am!_

"Actually. Yes, are you going too?"

"Yeah."

"We could go together… unless uh Lianne, is, uh, coming. No offense, but she kinda scares me, just a little though. She reminds me of the girl, in Paris, that used to bully me every day."_ I hated that girl! Stupid Jesianna Perry! She used to call me ugly… then she got all pimplely, and her hair like died…_

"Really? You lived in Paris?" Ema laughed. "I wish I used to live in Paris, is it amazing?"_ Ugh, not again… _

"Well, yeah. I used to but, then my daddy died so, Gem's mother, my step-mother, made us move here. I must say, I'm not a big fan of America. Everyone, talks funny. Eha, I'm just kidding."_ Swear, I am just kidding!_

"Ahha, sweet, but I'm sorry about your dad. It must be rough." Ema looked sincere, and Jewel was starting to trust her. "Oh Jewel look out!" it was too late though, Jewel had just bumped into Reggie, the captain of the football team._ Damn! I got to stop bumping into things. It hurts!_

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm kinda of clumsy." Jewel gave Reggie a sweet looking smile, hoping he won't break her in half. _Please don't kill me… please don't kill me!_ Jewel looked at Reggie completely. He had soft brown eyes that matched his hair. He was wearing a blue jersey, and jeans, with high-tops.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm Reggie, Reggie Davis. Who am I given the pleasure of speaking with?" Reggie said. He was trying to make the girls laugh. _Funny… thank god!_

"Ugh. This is Jewel Stone, Reggie, she's from Paris. Try not to scare her on her first day, okay?" Ema gave him a look that Jewel had never seen before._ What's with the look? Ah, whatever… she's probably trying to protect me._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well Ema, Jewel, wait hold on a second." Reggie signaled his football buddies to come over. "Rodney, Cyle, Sylvester, Greg, and Frankie this is Jewel Stone. She's from Paris. Emzie over here says we have to be nice to this little lady." He looks at the guys, as they examine Jewel._ Oh god, do I look cute enough? Well duh, it took me an hour to get ready today._

"I'd be Cyle, Cyle Parkings. Well, ain't she just darling? Look at her guys, she is so little. Like a little baby. Baby Jewel, that's what I'm gonna call her." Cyle said, as he put his right elbow, on the kid next to him. _Ain't? Isn't that improper English? _Cyle, looked exactly as he talked, like a boy from the country. He was wearing blue jeans, and a slightly faded t-shirt. _Cute, but that Kevin kid was somewhat cuter._

The kid that Cyle put his arm on looked at Jewel with big, grey eyes. _Their so pretty, I wonder if they call him because he has cat eyes. _"I'm Sylvester, Sylvester James. Nice to meet you Jewel, and just out of questioning… what's Paris like?" _Ugh, not again…_

Jewel laughed. "Um, you guys ever been to NYC?" All the kids nodded their heads. "Well it is supposed to be just like that." _Not really, but whatever… where is NYC anyway? Oh wait… duh, in New York! _Sylvester was surprised, but he just nodded. "Who are you guys?" Jewel said as she looked at the other three kids.

A kid with blonde hair, and big purple-blue eyes looked up. "I'm Greg, Greg James. And before you ask, yes I'm related to Sylvester. I'm his younger brother, I'm in 7th grade." _A little brother… nice! He looks like a little kitten… I like kittens! _

The kid next to him looked just like Greg, but like a half an inch shorter. _Another kitten! _"Frankie… Frankie James. I'm crazy boy's younger brother too, I'm in 6th grade. I'm also better looking than both of them put together." _Ahha, I like this one too, he's funny!_ Greg and Sylvester shot him the look of death.

Greg said, "Ha, right…." Sylvester laughed._ Wow… they have great senses of humor._

"Well, Jewel and I will be on our way now. Bye boys." Ema grabbed Jewel's hand, pulling her into the opposite direction._ Whoa, whoa, wait! I'm not down yet, who's that?_

"Wait! I want to know who that is, before we leave. Please Ema..." Jewel put on her cutest puppy dog face._ This is the cutest face I can think of, please._ Ema sighed. "Yay! Thanks!"_ she's great; I have to thank her later._

A boy with sliver, brown hair and frog green eyes, sitting on the ground against the hallway wall looked at Jewel. He laughed._ I'm kind of afraid now…_ Reggie, Cyle, Sylvester, Greg, and Frankie slowly backed away to the other side of the hall. Jewel looked at their faces, they looked terrified._ What did I do?_ The kid stood up slowly, laughing the whole way._ Oh god, oh my god… he's crazy!_

"Okay? Now I'm afraid." She felt a shiver go up and down her spine._ Maybe I should run…_ The kid looked her straight in the eyes. She had only seen those eyes once before._ Wait…_ "Do I know you?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, little sister." His eyes got big. Jewel was shocked. _Oh my god… no way… no way!_ So was everyone else.

"They… they said you were… were dead! Where… where did you go? Dad died and…. You weren't there for me…. When I really needed you. Yo-" Jewel stopped when she watched him swallow really hard. _Omg, he didn't know…_ "You didn't know? About dad? Did you? Rod… no one told you about daddy?"_ I never should have said anything, what did I do now!_

"He's gone. He's gone? I'm so sorry. I didn't know… if I did… I would have come back. I'm so sorry." He reached out to hug Jewel._ My big bro, man I missed him so much!_ She moved into his open arms. He just whispered, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry." again and again in her ear. Jewel finally felt at home. _Ahh, Rodney, I guess was all I really needed!_

"Wait? This is you little sister… you were right, she's cute. I mean…. Never mind! Bye Rodney. Bye girls. Boys lets go." Reggie said, as him and the guys started to walk away._ That was awkward… very awkward._ The girls laughed and Rodney looked through his backpack for something._ What is he looking for now?_

"I got it! Here… do you guys have a pen?" Jewel took her new hot pink pen and hand it to him. He lifted his left eyebrow._ My favorite pen, it was bought in Tokyo._ "This is a _pink_ pen. I refuse to use a pink pen." _What a baby…_ Jewel grabbed his hand, and then she bit the cap off. She slowly pressed the tip of her pen onto his left hand. Then she wrote:

Rodney,

This is my cell phone number: 1-617-788-9784

And this is the house number: 781-825- 6639_ "stop moving!"_

But be careful calling the house phone Stonina might just pick up.

Or Gem…. So call my cell more often… okay well call soon…

Love you always…

Jeweliana

"Jewelz, that tickles! Okay, okay, stop!" Rodney laughed. _Hehe! _Jewel turned around and looked at Ema. She nodded, as if to say let's go now. Ema nodded back then waved good bye to Rodney. "Wait, Ema before you go," Rodney said as he lightly touched Jewel's back. "Watch out for my Baby. Okay?"_ I missed being called that._

"Okay, see you around. Come on Jewel, D.C. is this way." She guided Jewel, down the hallway. _This is going to be awesome… well at least I hope. _Finally they got to the door marked D.C.! It was a huge metal door, that didn't exactly match the other doors.

Chapter 2- Drama Club

Here we are. D.C., what do you think?" Ema looked at Jewel, with a raised eye brow. Jewel walked into the room a little farther. _Oh my god._

"This place is amazing!" Jewel said as she walked down the aisle to the stage. "It's beautiful… nothing like back in Paris."

"Really? That's weird… because you'd think Paris would be prettier than this one…" Ema stated.

_No, nothing like this, Paris is boring and dull compared this place._ "So, what play or musical are you guys doing right now?" Jewel said, as she looked at the posters of past plays. _Singing in the Rain, A Christmas Carol, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Nights' Dream, and Grease._

"Were actually doing auditions for Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamps Adventure, right now. You should try out," Ema said as she looked at the kids trying out, "Go ahead, it's going to be so much fun. Go on, go ahead." Ema pointed at the director of the musical, as she and Jewel walked down the aisle to meet him, "Mr. Wallace, this is Jewel Stone. She would like to try out for the role of Angel."

"Are you sure? I mean it is an extremely big role for a new comer. Can you handle it," he asks as if she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Give me a script and I'll show you." Jewel said with a big smile. Mr. Wallace handed her a script and Jewel walked up on to the stage.

Ema sat down next to Mr. Wallace and nodded in reassurance. _I can do this_; Jewel thought to herself, _I can do this._ "Okay Jewel, start at are you okay tenderfoot," Mr. Wallace explained.

Ema, looked around, "Mr. Wallace, she needs someone to act with, I say Sylvester. Is he playing the role of Scamp?"

"Yes, Ema. Sylvester is playing Scamp, Sylvester can you come out here, please?" Mr. Wallace called to back stage. When Sylvester appeared he smiled to see Jewel on stage with him.

"Let's do this!" Sylvester said as he opened his script.

"She is going to start at 'are you okay tenderfoot' okay Sylvester?"

"Yeah, okay. Show me what you go, Jewel." Sylvester chuckled.

Jewel looked down at her script, memorized the page, and began.

"You okay tenderfoot?"

"Me? Yeah, yeah, sure. "

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a nice family back home?"

"Well what difference does it make? They make you take bathes, and sleep in a bed, and and you have to eat everything in your bowl, and when it rains you have to come in doors. Let's just say you're lucky you've never had to live with a family."

"Wrong again tenderfoot."

"You mean, you've had a family?"

"Actually, I've had five families."

"I always thought one was too many."

"I could never get one to stick… someone would take me in, and just when I started to think wow, this is my family… they'd move, or have a new baby, or have an allergy. Same old story, im out on the street."

"Wait a minute; you really want a family don't ya? But you've got Buster…"

"…Buster! You can't tell him! You can't! He'll kick me out!"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I promise."

"Thanks. And scene! How was that?" Jewel asked hoping she pleased them.

Everyone was stunned. They couldn't believe that this coy, mysterious girl from Paris, France… could possibly be the best actress in the Drama Club. Ema slowly stood up, clapping her hands. Soon enough the whole auditorium was on their feet, giving the two a standing ovation.

Sylvester turned to the side, stuck his arm out towards Jewel so everyone focused on her. He was grinning even more than before, and Jewel knew she had made her mark. Sylvester jumped off the stage and ran to Mr. Wallace mumbling something so quickly all Mr. Wallace could do was look at him.

"Give her the part," Sylvester said strongly, "She's the best one we've seen all day, and she has great chemistry with me out of anyone, even Ema."

Ema giggled, "The kid's right, Mr. Wallace, if you don't give her the role, you're wasting your time." Mr. Wallace looked at Jewel standing on the stage, the light was hitting her just right, and her smile gleamed.

"Can you sing?" He asked Jewel.

"I can show you, better than I can tell you," Jewel looked at Sylvester as she memorized the song in the next scene, "You ready?" She asks as he jumps back on stage. Mr. Wallace goes over to the piano and start to play.

"Let's do it." (In a singing tone) "Ive never felt this way before, she gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore, and I see now there's more than just running free."

"Ive never felt my heart beat so fast, im thinking of him first and of myself last, and how happy I want him to be…"

"It's amazing… someone in my life just might be lovin' me… I didn't know that I could feel this way…"

"It's so crazy… something in my life is better than a dream… I didn't know that I could feel this way…"

"She makes me warm and happy inside…"

"He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed…"

"All these feelings… have had me asking… can this be love? Can this be love?"

"It's crazy I can hardly speak whenever he says hi"

"It's crazy I can hardly speak whenever she says hi"

"I didn't know that I could feel…"

"I never dreamed that I could feel…"

"I didn't know that I could feel this way…"

"I didn't know that I could feel this way…" He gleamed at Jewel. "You're amazing."

Jewel was beaming, and once again, Mr. Wallace was stunned. "It's crazy… Ema, you related to this girl in any way at all?" Mr. Wallace said.

"Not one bit," the girls said in unison.

Jewel and Ema both looked at each other and smiled. "So… did I get the part?" Jewel asked as Sylvester helped her off the stage, "Well? Did I?"

Everyone looked at Mr. Wallace, waiting for his response. He looked at the 6 eyes of Jewel, Ema, and Sylvester and smiled. "With chemistry like that, of course you have the part!" Ema and Jewel grabbed each other and jumped up and down, while Sylvester clapped and smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Jewel said, quoting a song from Annie.

Chapter 3: Us or Her

Ema, Jewel, and Sylvester walk out of D.C. arm in arm and laughing. _I like it here, and they are really nice to me. Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ When they got into the green hallway, the popular clique and the jocks were on different sides of the hallway.

Ema started to pull Jewel to the popular clique, but Sylvester was pulling her towards the guys. When Lianne saw that Jewel was with Ema she was raging with jealousy. "Ema!" she scuffed, "Ema. Come here. Now!"

"I'll be right back, excuse me." Ema unhooked herself, and walked over to the popular clique. Sylvester and Jewel walked over to the guys. It was Cyle, Reggie, Greg, Frankie, Kevin, and Donnie were all there. They all smiled when they saw Jewel was with Sylvester.

On the other, the populars were not so happy. "Ema, what are you doing with that loser!" Lianne said, almost yelling.

"She's not a loser and her name is Jewel. And she is a real sweetheart."

Lianne scowled while the other girls giggled. "Sweet? Yeah, that doesn't get anyone anywhere anymore. And what kind of name is Jewel… can you spell loser?"

"Um, L… I… A… N… N… E! That's right I went there. And back off her guys. It's hard to be the new kid. And you know what; she's made more friends in one day than you have all together." Ema was infuriated.

"Oh! No you didn't!" said the wannabes.

"If you think she's so cool, then you can hang with her! It's either us… or her! Take your pick."

Ema smiled as she looked over at Jewel standing with the guys. _She's going to get farther than anyone of these bitches._ "Her. I pick her." That was the last time Ema ever talked to the popular clique.

"Is everything okay, Ema? They look kind of mad." Jewel said with a concerned face. Ema smiled. Jewel nudged Sylvester, Sylvester nudged Greg, Greg nudged Frankie, Frankie nudged Cyle, Cyle nudged Reggie, Reggie nudged Donnie and Donnie nudged Kevin. None of the guys got the hint that Ema was upset.

Jewel stared at Sylvester until he got the hint. "Oh, Em, are you okay? You don't need them anyway. You got us." He said, looking at Jewel for approvement.

"I'm fine. And thanks guys. And Jewel, what are you doing after school?"

"Um, nothing… you wanna come to my house?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

Chapter 4: Jewel's Family

So what is your family like?" Jewel said as she and Ema were walking home from school. Ema thought about it for a moment but then there was a voice in the distance calling their names. The girls, in sync, turn around to see Sylvester, Kevin and Donnie running behind them.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" Ema said as she stopped walking.

"We, we were wondering… if you wanted us to walk you guys home." Sylvester asked, while the other boys nodded.

The girls blushed with the thought of the kind offer and slowly nodded yes. "So, where's your evil step-sister?" Kevin added. The girls laughed.

"Gem… I don't know. She probably told her mommy she went out with "friends"… those things she doesn't have. She is probably hiding somewhere." Jewel said, as she looked at the boys.

"Or she could be smoking right there…" Sylvester said, as he pointed at Gem. Jewel started to cough, more and more as they got closer to Gem. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm… allergic…" Jewel said as she stopped walking, "I can't get any further without passing out." The four looked at Jewel's pleading eyes and Sylvester walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hold your breath; this will only take a minute." He instructed her, as he gesture to the guys and Ema they'd see them on the other side. Jewel breathed in and Sylvester ran faster than the wind. _Woah, he's really fast. And hes a sweetheart. _

Once they were ten feet passed Gem, Sylvester put her down and looked her in the eye. "You okay Jewel?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Jewel smiled, "How'd you run that fast?"

Sylvester looked around in caution, "Can you keep a secret?" Jewel nodded. "I'm a sky runner… Do you know what that is?"

"You are a wizard. Good. That means I don't have to keep the fact that I'm a witch from you," Jewel said as she pulled her wand from her pocket.

Her wand was glossy with a blue tint. It was made from a unicorn horn; her dad got it for her for her 11th birthday. It had her name engraved on it, Jeweliana Evanna Laranch. Even though her last name was Stone, she never got that part.

"This is great," Sylvester said as he pulled out his wand. It was made from oak and pine, but Jewel could tell there was dragon scales in it. "And don't worry; I'll keep your secret."

Finally the others caught up with them, and were tired from running. "Is she okay?" Ema asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Sylvester," Jewel said as her hair gleamed against the sunlight. She smiled, "Hey, guys, we actually made it to my house!"

Jewel's house was an old, white Victorian with bright blue shutters. It had a lovely, porch surrounded by bushes. It had a lovely garden surrounding the walk way, it was the only part of the house Jewel really loved.

Jewel and her friends just stepped into the house when they heard the yelling of Jewel's evil step-mom Stonina. "Jewel!" she yelled for the mysterious beyond, "I need you in here, right now!"

"I'm with friends…"

Stonina laughed, "You don't have any friends… who would want to be friends with you?"

The kids all walked in to the kitchen, where Stonina was standing in the middle of broken plates and dishes. "Oh. My. God! What did you do to my kitchen?" Jewel screeched.

"I didn't do this, you did." Stonina said.

"Me? I didn't do this… I was at school," Jewel looked at her friends. "You see what I live with now…" she whispered to Sylvester and Kevin.

Stonina looked up at the 5 kids standing in her kitchen, "Ugh, what an ugly looking bunch. Well all of you can stop pretending to be Jewel's friends and go home now. I don't know how much she paid you, but you need to leave so she can do my house work for me. So buh-bye."

"But, Stonina…" Jewel sighed, "I'm really sorry guys… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Jewel," Ema said, as she pulled the guys towards the door. When they opened the door, Gem was standing there.

"Jewel!" she screamed, "Get started on my clothes, and my room! It needs to be spotless. Oh and show your idiotic friends out."

"At least she has friends…" Donnie mumbled as they walked out.

"Shut up!" Gem said, "Because of you, now Jewel has to make dinner too. Jewel get started on dinner now!"

Jewel came in the parlor with a hamper under one arm, she looked tired. "Gem, get a life, Sylvester, I'll call you later so we can rehearse lines. Ema, I'll call you after so we can go over our math homework. And boys I'll email you answers to the English questions around 9."

Everyone nodded than ran out of the house. _Well, they're never going to want to come back here again…_thought Jewel. She dropped the hamper, and pulled her wand out of her pocket and with a swish and a flick of her wrist, all her chores were done.

After that she ran up to her room and jumped on her bed. Her kitten Mistletoe went flying of the bed. "Sorry, Mistletoe," she said, as she ran to get the meowing kitten, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Jewel walked over to her closet and opened the door slowly. Inside was her broom, which had a little basket for Mistletoe. Mistletoe jumped in to the basket and waited for Jewel to get on.

Jewel picked up the broom and ran back down the stairs. "I'm going out," she informed them, as if they cared.

Stonina walked into the parlor and stood in front of the door, "Not with that broom, you're not. Hand it over, young lady," Stonina commanded as she stuck her hand out waiting for Jewel to hand her the broom.

"I'd rather not… and it's not like you can stop me, anyway," Jewel pulled out her wand, "Or do you want to be in pain for the next 3 hours?"

Stonina thought about it for a couple of moments, but when Jewel's wand got closer to her she moved out of the way. "Bye, bitch." Jewel said as she soared away from the porch.

As Jewel was flying in the sky, Mistletoe was playing with a butterfly toy in her basket. Jewel looks down only for a second only to see Ema walking home by herself. _Should I say something to her… wouldn't she think it was weird that I have a broom in my hand?_

Jewel took a deep breath,_ I'm going to take a chance here,_ and she slowly descended towards the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, Ema turned to look at what was behind her.

"Jewel? What are you doing here," Ema asked as she looked at the adorable kitten in the basket.

"I flew…" Jewel said quietly. She noticed Ema's interest in Mistletoe, and picked her up out of the basket, "This is my kitten, Mistletoe. She's good luck, so I take her everywhere."

"You believe in luck, and you said you flew here, and you have a broom in your hand… either you are a witch or today is getting weirder and weirder."

Jewel pulled out her wand and stared blankly, "You tell me." Ema gasped, but she searched for something in her back pocket.

"Funny, how people like us find each other right? It's crazy. What power do you have? I'm spells. I have every single one memorized and know what they do and how to use them."

"Emotions. My dad was cupid, so I inherited that from him. He was a genius when it came to magic, he always great at what he did. I'm glad to be following in his footsteps."

"That's really cool, both of my parents are muggles… but they are really supportive of my practices. They believe one day, I'll be a famous."

The girls talked for so long that by the time they got up to go back home, it was around 9 o'clock. They learned even though they were from different worlds, they had a lot more in common than they thought.


End file.
